ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Icons
Icons are small pictures which you will be using on your infobox to help with documenting information about your character including their affiliations, clan, and natures they possess. The pictures used below were all made and created by ShounenSuki and Lukas Pessoa Dantas, we have them to thank for these pictures. Bukijutsu !Enter link here! !Enter link here! Basic Natures Earth Release Earth Release Fire Release Fire Release Lightning Release Lightning Release Water Release Water Release Wind Release Wind Release Yang Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin Release Kekkei Genkai Boil Release Boil Release Crystal Release Crystal Release Dark Release Dark Release Explosion Release Explosion Release Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Ice Release Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Lava Release Lava Release Magnet Release Magnet Release Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku Scorch Release Scorch Release Steel Release Steel Release Storm Release Storm Release Swift Release Swift Release Wood Release Wood Release Dōjutsu Byakugan Byakugan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Rinnegan Rinnegan Sharingan Sharingan Kekkei Tōta Dust Release Dust Release Clans Aburame Clan Aburame Clan Akimichi Clan Akimichi Clan Fūma Clan Fūma Clan Hatake Clan Hatake Clan Hoshigaki Clan Hoshigaki Clan Hōzuki Clan Hōzuki Clan Hyūga Clan Hyūga Clan Inuzuka Clan Inuzuka Clan Jūgo's Clan Jūgo's Clan Kagetsu Clan Kagetsu Clan Kaguya Clan Kaguya Clan Kamizuru Clan Kamizuru Clan Karatachi Clan Karatachi Clan Kedōin Clan Kedōin Clan Kohaku Clan Kohaku Clan Nara Clan Nara Clan Namikaze Clan Namikaze Clan Momochi Clan Momochi Clan Orochi Clan Orochi Clan Sarutobi Clan Sarutobi Clan Senju Clan Senju Clan Shiin Clan Shiin Clan Shimura Clan Shimura Clan Shirogane Clan Shirogane Clan Tsuchigumo Clan Tsuchigumo Clan Uchiha Clan Uchiha Clan Uzumaki Clan Uzumaki Clan Wagarashi Clan Wagarashi Clan Wasabi Clan Wasabi Clan Yamanaka Clan Yamanaka Clan Yuki Clan Yuki Clan Yotsuki Clan Yotsuki Clan Village/Affiliations Amegakure Amegakure Anbu Anbu Hoshigakure Hoshigakure Ishigakure Ishigakure Iwagakure Iwagakure Kirigakure Kirigakure Konohagakure Konohagakure Kumogakure Kumogakure Kusagakure Kusagakure Mount Myōboku Mount Myōboku Otogakure Otogakure Root Root Ryūchi Cave Ryūchi Cave Shikkotsu Forest Shikkotsu Forest Shimogakure Shimogakure Sunagakure Sunagakure Takigakure Takigakure Tanigakure Tanigakure Tsukigakure Tsukigakure Uzushiogakure Uzushiogakure Yugakure Yugakure Yukigakure Yukigakure Yumegakure Yumegakure Lands Land of Earth Land of Earth Land of Fire Land of Fire Land of Iron Land of Iron Land of Lightning Land of Lightning Land of Snow Land of Snow Land of Sound Land of Sound Land of Water Land of Water Land of Wind Land of Wind Astrological Signs Capricorn December 22nd - January 19th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Aquarius January 20th - February 18th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Pisces February 19th - March 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Aries March 21st - April 19th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Taurus April 20th - May 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Gemini May 21st - June 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Cancer June 21st - July 22nd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Leo July 23th - August 23rd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Virgo August 24th - September 22nd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Libra September 23rd - October 23rd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Scorpio October 24th - November 21st Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here Sagittarius November 22nd - December 21st Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here